embercastlefandomcom-20200214-history
Embae Wikia:Chat/Logs/5 May 2019
15:51:12 CHAT Dorumin: !test 15:51:15 CHAT Dorumin: ffff 15:51:16 CHAT Dorumin: hold on 15:52:16 CHAT Dorumin: wait I think it just broke 15:52:22 CHAT Lady April: Rip 15:52:24 CHAT Dorumin: Fuck lol 15:52:25 CBOT OpalBot: Dorumin, please don't swear! 15:52:25 CBOT OpalBot: OpalBot v1.9 is online! 15:52:30 CHAT Dorumin: Oh there we go 15:52:30 CHAT Dorumin: !test 15:52:34 CHAT Dorumin: no we don't go anywhere 15:52:35 CHAT Dorumin: So yeah 15:52:37 CHAT Dorumin: This was OG opal 15:52:44 CHAT Lady April: Loll 15:52:44 CHAT Dorumin: With OG bad code 15:52:55 CHAT Dorumin: and auto moderation setup for steven universe wiki lol 15:53:10 CHAT Lady April: You sir, have come a long way 15:53:36 CHAT Dorumin: yeah honestly discord was a massive step-up from wikia chats 15:53:41 CHAT Dorumin: cause like 15:53:47 CHAT Dorumin: these chats die from breathing too heavily 15:54:02 CHAT Dorumin: And I figured out a way to actually crash it for everyone in the room 15:54:24 CHAT Dorumin: I didn't submit a bug report though 'cause I'm a bad person with vaguely defined morals 15:54:34 CHAT Dorumin: !on 15:54:35 CBOT OpalBot: Booting up! 15:54:38 CHAT Dorumin: oh 15:54:38 CHAT Dorumin: !test 15:54:38 CBOT OpalBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 15:54:43 CHAT Dorumin: it wasn't broken LOL 15:54:49 CHAT Dorumin: !runtime 15:54:49 CBOT OpalBot: OpalBot v1.9 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 3 minutes, and 39 seconds. 15:54:58 CHAT Dorumin: !seen Sophiedp 15:54:59 CBOT OpalBot: Dorumin: I last saw Sophiedp 863 days, 6 hours, 58 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 15:55:05 CHAT Dorumin: classic 15:55:07 CHAT Lady April: Yikes... 15:55:17 CHAT Dorumin: Sophiedp is glimmer in the server you joined, fam 15:55:24 CHAT Dorumin: Oldest friend I have 15:55:38 CHAT Lady April: How long have you known her? 15:55:43 CHAT Dorumin: 4 years 15:55:52 CHAT Dorumin: cool asf 15:56:01 CHAT Dorumin: They're the Oasis in my screenshot at the bottom 15:56:09 CHAT Lady April: Congrats, that's longer than any friendship I have ever had 15:56:26 CHAT Dorumin: yeah same dude 15:56:42 CHAT Dorumin: The 4 years it wasn't with constant talking like with robyn though 15:56:49 CHAT Lady April: My longest friendship lasted 3 years 15:56:54 CHAT Lady April: Ended in him dying 15:57:01 CHAT Dorumin: We've always been cool but our talking was varied lol 15:57:03 CHAT Dorumin: Rip that guy 15:57:09 CHAT Dorumin: Fs in the chat 15:57:10 CHAT Lady April: Yeah 15:57:12 CHAT Lady April: F 15:57:27 CHAT Dorumin: https://i.vgy.me/151JbU.png 15:57:47 CHAT Dorumin: F for Opal that requires to provide auth 15:58:24 CHAT Lady April: F 15:58:33 CHAT Dorumin: oh yeeeeah 15:58:36 CHAT Dorumin: do !pearlbomb 15:58:37 CHAT Lady April: Also, me being a lady again is triggering me 15:58:42 CHAT Dorumin: !dab 15:58:43 CBOT OpalBot: /me dabs to Dorumin. 15:58:47 CHAT Dorumin: LOL 15:58:48 CHAT Dorumin: yeah 15:58:50 CHAT Dorumin: I have like 15:58:54 CHAT Dorumin: 30 alts you can pick from 15:59:00 CHAT Dorumin: check em out 15:59:42 CHAT Dorumin: !swag 15:59:42 CBOT OpalBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 16:00:05 CHAT Dorumin: !bot 16:00:05 CBOT OpalBot: http://www.bash.org/?33832 16:01:12 CHAT Lady April: Yo 16:01:18 CHAT Lady April: Password is the same? 16:01:33 CHAT Dorumin: uh no I think most have my actual pass except a couple 16:01:47 CHAT Dorumin: and I don't remember which ones are which lol 16:01:51 CHAT Dorumin: Just send me which one you wanna use 16:03:32 CHAT Dorumin: !translate konichiwa 16:03:52 CHAT Dorumin: !translate en|konichiwa 16:04:03 CHAT Dorumin: !n 16:04:05 CHAT Dorumin: !nv 16:04:06 CHAT Dorumin: !nc 16:04:06 CBOT OpalBot: Nobody cares (swears) 16:04:35 CHAT Dorumin: this fkin bot 16:05:26 CHAT Dorumin: I prefer 2.0 lol so I'm bailing 16:05:28 CHAT Dorumin: !q 16:05:29 CHAT Dorumin: !quit 16:05:31 CHAT Dorumin: !die 16:05:42 CHAT Dorumin: !leave 2016 04 23